Wherever the Wind Takes Her
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: She'd always flown with the wind. And now, it was leading her to him. Pocahontas AU ending. Oneshot.


**Wherever The Wind Takes Her  
**

**By Serena**

**A/N: **_I've loved Pocahontas ever since I was a little girl. I've been wanting to write a fanfic about it for a long time. I always wished she'd gone with him and frankly thought her excuse was pretty lame.  
_

**Summary: **She'd always flown with the wind. And now, it was leading her to him. AU ending. Oneshot._  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own any of it. _**_  
_**

* * *

"You must choose your own path," her father said, solemnly gazing at his beloved daughter.

Torn, she stared down the rows of her own people and those of the man she desperately loved with every fiber of her body. Yet, how could she leave with him, leave everything she knew behind? This was her home… She had trod these paths a thousand times. She had never known anything else.

But how could she survive without him? She had never felt this strongly, this fiercely for anyone. His gaze burned into her each time he beheld her, as a man dying of thirst or starving of hunger. As if she were the last thing on earth he would ever see. As if she were his first drop of rain. His heated stare melted her entire body, enflaming her very core with a wildness she had never known.

But would this be the cost? Her sacrificing her own happiness for the sake of her people? Leaving her dear father, knowing that she was the only daughter of the chief and would be the one to take his place among the people?

She felt his hand gripping hers with a warm, gentle strength. She felt her heart bleeding already, and tears filled her eyes as she pressed that rough, strong hand to her cheek. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't… but she must. She forced her eyes open as salty water spilled from her eyes.

"I'm needed here," she whispered painfully.

His face grew grave, steadfast. "Then," he replied slowly in that deep, vibrating voice of his, "I'll stay with you."

No… how could he? He would die. She couldn't let him do this for her, not when she knew his wound would not heal in the wildness of the forest. "No," she gasped, placing a hand to his cheek, running her fingers down his jaw. "You _have _to go back."

"But I can't leave you," he murmured, gazing up at her with an adoring determination.

"You never will," she breathed, her voice catching. "No matter what happens… I'll always be with you… forever."

She felt herself being drawn down to him. His hands were smoothing her hair, gently running over her bare back and shoulder. The skin to skin contact made her shiver, even more so when she saw the agonized, yet knowing look on his face. Her eyes slid shut when she felt his breath on her face. And when their lips touched, she sank her hands into his hair. He pressed his mouth against hers; and, as they were already at an angle, their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Her senses overwhelmed her: she was drowning in him.

If they only had more time… She was certain she would never reach the surface again.

But they didn't have forever. And before she was ready, they pulled apart slowly. Her breath hitched when his men picked his cot up and started to carry him away. His hand and hers joined, and she nearly tugged him back. But now he was too far, and their hands drifted apart. She bit back a sob and pressed her hand to her aching, screaming chest.

The small boat carried him away into the ship, and the anchor lifted. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder… but it gave her no comfort. Her heart was ripping itself to shreds, and only one man could repair it. But that man was leaving.

What was she _doing_?

The wind swirled gently around her, whispering in her ear. It sang a haunting, urging melody that left her breathless and dizzy… But she had never been so focused in her life.

_You will understand…_

Her eyes widened. Yes, she realized with sudden clarity. Yes, she did understand. She understood perfectly as she watched the wind dancing towards the ship. She gave a small gasp, turned, and faced her father. There was no need for words now. Her father smiled down at her sadly, bent down, and kissed her forehead. The wind sang more loudly now, blowing her away.

With one last parting glance, she turned and fled through the forest. Her heart rushed wildly, her feet flew on the wind that carried her towards him. The breeze swirled around her, singing, chanting, flying her onward. The trees rushed by in a blur. She felt her heart rise with anticipation and sheer joy once she reached the clifftop. The setting sun shone golden and crimson on her face, and she smiled at the strange clouds. The spirits continued singing… lifting her feet off the ledge…

And she knew he could see her. The singing rose into a triumphant chorus… and she leaped off the cliff. She soared down… down… down… plunging into a graceful dive. The warm, refreshing water slid down her body as she met the wide river.

"_No! Not that… way…_" She heard Nakoma's voice echo in her ear. But as she emerged from the water, she smiled. She would see her friend again. But now, she focused everything she had on the ship sailing away in front of her. With the wind at her back, guiding her smooth, quick strokes, she heard distantly: "Man overboard!" And a rope was thrown down to her. With a powerful arm, she snatched the rope and let herself be dragged up onto the giant ship. She was met with a crew of grinning men who nodded respectfully. Thomas stepped forward and gave her a blanket, which she took, smiling gently at him. But there was only one man she wanted to see.

"Pocahontas," his voice rasped, almost a groan.

The wind whirled her to him as he lay on his cot, which remained on deck. The salty sea breeze penetrated her senses, made her inhale deeply. She didn't realize she was shaking until she placed a hand on his cheek and felt his hand resting on her waist… sliding up her bare arm…

"You're coming with me," he murmured, running his hands through her hair. "But I thought your path…"

Her smile was watery, and she placed a hand over his lips. "It was not a choice of taking a path," she whispered, burning as his eyes roved over her face. "It was never about a path of decisions. I follow the wind, John. And has led me to you… forever."

His gaze smoldered into her, and he drew her down into his arms and captured her lips with his. The warm wind blew softly around them, encasing them. When they pulled away longingly, she stood proudly beside him, gripping his hands tightly as she stared back at her disappearing home.

But her heart sang like the voices of the wind. She would return. The wind was her guide, and it would lead her home. But not alone. She would return with him, following wherever the wind took them together.

Pocahontas smiled.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think! :)**_

_- Serena  
_


End file.
